Edward Nygma
Edward "Ed" Nygma, était l'expert scientifique du GCPD. Apparence physique Edward Nygma a une paire de lunettes aux verres épais et porte soit un costume cravate sombre ou bien une blouse grise. Il semble jeune. Il a une mèche qu'il rabat sur le côté. Personnalité Edward Nygma a pour habitude de commencer ses discussions par des énigmes ce qui a le don de contrarier ses collègues. Il semble assez inexpérimenté puisqu'on lui refuse les autopsies. Il est naïf mais est extrêmement intelligent et rusé. Plus tard on va découvrir que Ed est en réalité schizophrène et un psychopathe . 'Biographie fictive' Saison 1 : Dans l'épisode 1, Pilot '': Edward, comme à son habitude veut "jouer" aux devinettes, ce qui ne plait pas du tout à Bullock qui lui dira même qu'il a besoin de consulter un psy. Dans l'épisode 2,[[Selina Kyle (épisode)| ''Selina Kyle]]'' : Edward écoute la discussion entre Sarah Essen, Bullock et Gordon quand celle-ci le voit et lui demande ce qu'il y a. Il rentre dans le bureau et leur dit qu'il a trouvé une drogue très forte qu'utilise l'asile d'Arkham. Sarah lui demande si c'est tout, il lui répond que oui mais ne part pas, elle lui redemande et il finit par partir. Dans l'épisode 4, ''Arkham : Edward arrive sur les lieux du crime, joue aux devinettes, ce qui déplaît à Bullock. Il leur dit que les deux victimes ont toutes les deux étaient tuées par un pique en métal. Gordon demande s'il s'agit du même tueur, Edward lui répond que apparemment oui. Dans l'épisode 5, Viper '': Edward est dans le bureau du capitaine et explique comment agit la drogue Viper à Bullock et Gordon. Il leur dit que seul quelqu'un de doué en chimie et avec un laboratoire de dernière technologie peut créer ça. Il assiste à la mort d'une femme ayant pris du Viper et trouve ça fascinant. Dans l'épisode 6, Spirit of the Goat : Edward se trouve sur le lieu du crime lorsque Bullock lui demander de l'appeler quand ils auront fait l'autopsie du corps. Edward demande si Harvey désire autre chose ce à quoi il répond sèchement non. Plus tard, au GCPD, il va aux archives et tente de discuter avec la femme qu'il aime. Mais le jeune homme pas très fort pour faire la cour, il se moque des noms et prénoms de sa bien aimée. Il lui dit en plus que son "bureau" est un vrai bazar. Elle le coupe et lui dit que selon elle, son bureau est parfaitement bien rangé. Plus tard, elle le retrouve par terre en train de trier ses archives, elle se met en colère et lui demande d’arrêter tout. Edward part déçu. Dans l'épisode 7, The Mask'' : Edward est sur les lieux du crime, il examine le corps lorsqu'il retrouve un doigt coincé au fond de la gorge du mort. Plus tard, au GCPD, il fait l'autopsie du mort lorsqu'il se fait surprendre par le vrai médecin légiste qui lui demande de partir. Il va dans le bureau du capitaine et dit ce qu'il a trouvé. Il pense que la victime s'est faite tuée dans un bureau, Bullock lui dit qu'il le savait déjà. Edward trouve que l'affaire lui rappelle une autre semblable, datant d'il y'a quelques années. Plus tard, il va voir Bullock qui lui demande si Gordon a appelé, il lui répond que non, commence à lui parler mais Harvey part. Dans l'épisode 9, Harvey Dent : Au GCPD, pendant que Bullock discute avec Gordon, Edward arrive et leur demande s'ils aiment jouer aux jeux vidéos. Harvey, comme à son habitude se fâche, en tout cas, le jeune homme adore les jeux vidéos. Jim lui demande de venir au fait, Ed a trouvé une plaque qui vient du lieu de l'explosion. Bullock le remercie ce qui fait plaisir à Nygma. Plus tard, Edward fait des analyses pendant qu'il écoute une émission sur le corps humain. Il a toutes les réponses justes. Il va voir Bullock et Gordon leur disant que l'explosif ne peut servir qu'une fois et transperce le fer, mais qu'aujourd'hui plus personne ne se sert du fer pour les chambres fortes. Bullock se souvient que la chambre forte de l'armurerie de Gotham est en fer. Dans l'épisode 10,'' LoveCraft : Jim est forcé de partir, Edward en apprenant la nouvelle est triste et décide de faire un câlin au détective. Dans l'épisode 13, ''What The Little Bird Told Him '': Après le meurtre du témoin, Edward vient sur le lieu du crime et fait une énigme, Bullock se met en colère et Jim a trouvé la réponse. Edward a trouvé l'arme du crime, un pic à glaces. Étrangement, les deux victimes se sont faites tuer de la même manière. Gordon comprend que le tueur est un policier. Plus tard, Edward offre une carte de vœu à Kristen que Flass va adorer lire aux autres pour se moquer d"Edward. Kristen va lui présenter ses excuses. Dans l'épisode 14, ''The Fearsome Dr Crane : Sur les lieux du crime, Edward fait encore une devinette, Bullock lui demande de se taire. Edward informe son capitaine qu'après sa mort, le tueur lui a pris quelque chose dans son abdomen. Nygma veut faire les examens médicaux mais Sarah lui dit qu'il ne s'occupe que des analyses et que le légiste s'est déjà plaint de lui. Au GCPD, Edward commence les examens sur le corps de la victime mais se fait surprendre par le Docteur Guerra et son capitaine, elle décide de le suspendre. Toujours au GCPD, Edward va rendre visite à Kristen et décide de lui rendre un crayon qu'il lui avait emprunté il y a quelques annèes. Il lui apprend qu'il est suspendu ce qui à l'air de rendre "triste" la jeune femme. Plus tard, il décide de forcer le casier du Dr Guerra pour y mettre des membres de corps humain. Le docteur se fait attraper par d'autres policiers et est viré. Edward reprend donc sa place. Il va voir Kristen pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. La jeune femme reste indifférente mais lui demande de lui racheter un nouveau crayon. Dans l'épisode 15, The Scarecrow : Edward est dans son laboratoire et dit à Gordon et Bullock que Crane prend les hormones de ses patients pour se guérir de la peur. Il parle ensuite de Lee, la nouvelle médecin légiste. Gordon remarque que Crane a prévu deux sujets, lui et quelqu'un d'autre ce qui amène Nygma à se demander qui est le sujet B. Plus tard, Edward va rencontrer Oswald avec qui l'entente sera difficile, il lui pose une énigme ce qui déplaît au Pingouin. Celui-ci lui demande son nom, Edward le lui donne et dit en revanche connaître Oswald. Il lui répond qu'il sait alors qu'il se tient trop près de lui. Edward en rajoute encore en lui racontant une anecdote sur les manchots. Oswald se fâche et lui demande de partir. Dans l'épisode 16,'' The Blind Fortune Teller : Au GCPD, Edward et Lee arrivent dans le bureau de Sarah Essen pour annoncer le verdict sur la mort de Lila Valeska. Elle a été tuée avec une hache la veille vers 15 heures. Dans l'épisode 18, ''Everyone Has a Cobblepot : Au GCPD, Edward raconte une anecdote peut ragoutante à Kristen. Il lui fait part de son dégoût pour Flass. Kristen le coupe et lui dit ne plus être intéressé par cethomme. En effet, elle a réalisé qu'il y a des hommes bien mieux pour elle, ce qui fait sourire Edward. Plus tard, il arrive avec un bouquet de fleurs et propose à Kristen de l'inviter au restaurant mais celle ci sort déjà avec l'officier Tom. L'officier lui pose une énigme, Edward répond bien évidemment juste. Il demande à Kristen si Tom est son nouveau petit copain, l'homme confirme que oui. Edward, dépité, jette le bouquet de fleurs dans une poubelle. Dans l'épisode 19, ''Beasts of Prey'''' : Au GCPD, Edward aide Jim pour sa nouvelle affaire. Il a trouvé des indices et Gordon lui demande d'aller en chercher un manquant aux archives. Après avoir trouvé l'indice, il l'apporte à Gordon et Bullock, Harvey comprend que l'homme en question est un tueur en série. Dans l'épisode 20, [[Under the Knife|''Under the Knife]] : Au GCPD, Edward fait des tests sur des pastèques quand Gordon l’interrompt et lui demande où est Lee, Nygma lui dit qu'elle est rentré chez elle. Il va aux archives pour chercher des indices sur des anciens meurtres et aperçoit Tom et Kristen en train de s'embrasser. L'officier part et Edward s’aperçoit que Kristen a des hématomes. Il lui demande si c'est Tom qui les lui à fait, elle répond que oui mais que ça ne le regarde pas. Edward va voir Tom qui lui dit qu'il ne connait rien aux femmes et lui demande ce qu'il va faire. Plus tard, Edward observe Kristen rentrer chez elle. Il aperçoit Tom qui arrive et lui demande de laisser Kristen tranquille et de partir de Gotham. L'officier rigole et le frappe, Edward décide alors de sortir un couteau et de l'assassiner. Après l'avoir tué, Edward fait une sorte de crise de schyzophrénie et rigole. Dans l'épisode 21,'' The Anvil or the Hammer : Au GCPD, Edward ramène deux grosses valises où se trouvent en fait le cadavre de Tom. Il amène le corps au laboratoire pour le dissoudre, et donc effacer toutes traces de son crime. Alors qu'il commence son travail, Kristen entre et lui demandant des fichiers sur une affaire. Elle découvre alors le corps, horrifiée et demande à Edward ce qu'il s'est passé. Celui-ci lui explique que c'est un homme qui est passé dans une scie industrielle. Kristen lui demande s'il aurait vu l'officier Dougherty, Nygma répond que non et demande à la jeune femme de partir. Plus tard toujours dans son laboratoire, Edward parle au crâne de Tom et décide d'écrire une lettre à Kristen venant de l'officier. Il met ensuite le crâne dans un sac et l'explose avec un marteau. Aux archives, Kristen lit la lettre et fait part de son dégout pour l'officier Dougherty à Nygma qui lui dit qu'avec les hommes, des fois, il faut savoir lire entre les lignes. Kristen, elle; veut juste aller boire un verre. Après le départ de la jeune femme, Edward rit et on remarque que les premières lettres de chaque ligne forment son nom : NYGMA. Dans l'épisode 22, ''All Happy Families are Alike '': Kristen vient voir Edward pour lui signaler que chaque première lettre forment son nom. Edward lui dit que ce n'est qu'une pure coincidence, la jeune femme part. Après son départ, Edward a une crise de schizophrénie. '''Saison 2 :' Dans l'épisode 1 Damned If You Do: Ed se trouve au toilette et est confronté à son double qui lui dit qu'il est temps d'aller séduire Kristen . Dans l'épisode 2, "Knock, Knock": Ed veut inviter Kristen mais il n'y arrive pas . Sa double personnalité surgit mais Ed lassé de ses propos lui demande violemment de partir . Lors de l'attaque du GCPD par les Maniax Ed sauve Kristen et se prend une balle de le bras, reconnaissante Kristen lui apporte un verre d'eau et un médicament . Dans l'épisode 3, "The Last Laugh": Une semaine plus tard, il s'entraine pour séduire Kristen avec un squelette dans son laboratoire . Son alter ego rit de lui et dit qu'il devrait "avoir ce qu'il mérite". Nygma exige que Kristen le rencontre chez lui pour le dîner . Nygma et Kristen mangent et Kristen deamnde pardon à Nygma. Elle lui dit qu'elle a été trop méchante avec lui . Nygma qu'il est parfois ennuyant . Elle commence à se rappeler de l'Officier Dougherty, Kristen se demande comment elle a pu laissé Tom l'a traitée comme il l'a fait . Nygma dit nerveusement "je suis heureux qu'il soit mort." Kristen recule dans l'incrédulité, à Nygma que c'est faux, que Tom est vivant. Edward déclare rapidement que c'était juste façon de parler . Kristen, se sentant mal à l'aise, décide d'aller dans la salle de bains, laissant Nygma seul . L'alter ego de Nygma apparaît et le réprimande de manquer sa chance avec Kringle . Nygma lui demande de partir inconscient que Kristen est dans la pièce. Elle pense par erreur que Nygma lui demandait de partir . Nygma l'arrête et lui parle de ces illusions . Kristen lui enlève ses lunettes et l'embrasse . Dans l'épisode 4, "Strike Force": Nygma annonce plus tard fièrement au Détective Gordon et à Leslie que lui et Kristen sont maintenant en couple et demande s'ils les joindraient pour un diner . Gordon décline, mais Leslie accepte, forçant Gordon à être d'accord . Leslie note qu'Edward change . Dans l'épisode 5, "Scarification": Dans l'épisode 6, "By Fire": Le rendez-vous suivant Kristen demande si la chambre à coucher de Nygma est dans la pièce suivante, impliquant que Kringle veut "dormir" avec Edward. Dans la nuit Kristen craint que Dougherty refasse surface et qu'il découvrirait le nouveau copain de la jeune femme . Nygma la rassure qu'elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter de lui . Nygma avoue que lui et Tom ont eu une altercation et qu'il est mort. Kristen rit pensant que c'est une blague . Nygma l'informe qu'il ne plaisantait pas, révèlant ensuite qu'il a l'insigne de Tom comme un trophée. Kristen devient effrayé et hurle prétendant qu'elle avait raison que Ed est un homme "bizarre". Elle commence à s'enfuir, elle ne croit pas qu'elle s'est laissée séduire par lui et qu'elle ne reconnaît plus qui il est désormais. Elle menace de le faire enfermer, prétendant qu'il est un psychopathe. Nygma cependant, nie avoir une maladie mentale. Kristen veut partie mais Ed la retient . Plus fâché que jamais, Nygma lui dit qu'il l'a fait pour elle, la protéger. Elle le gifle, le frappe . Elle casse ensuite un verre sur sa tête, il tombe et ses lunettes se brisent . Il met sa main fermement autour de sa bouche et gorge de Kristen . Il essaye de la rassurer en disant qu'il a tué Tom pour la protéger, disant qu'il l'aimée, pendant tout ce temps, l'étranglant . Lorsqu'il s’arrête il réalise qu'il a tué sa copine et crie . Dans l'épisode 7, "Mommy's Little Monster": Nygma se réveille le lendemain matin pour constater que son propre alter ego a volé le corps de Kristen tandis que "le Bon Ed" était inconscient. Il envoie sur une chasse au trésor horrible pour trouver le cadavre. Une enveloppe laissée sur le lit dit à Ed de trouver les initiales de Kristen, KK, au commissariat de police . Il trouve finalement sa main coupée dans la fente d'un distributeur automatique et, l'extrayant, découvre qu'un bout de papier roulé est collé à la main. L'indice suivant mène Edward au laboratoire de Leslie, où le corps de Kristen est caché dans un tiroir. Leslie découvre presque le cadavre, mais Ed invente rapidement une excuse pour qu'elle parte . Plus tard cette nuit, Nygma retourne au laboratoire et se confronte à son alter ego, qui lui demande quel effet ça faisait de commettre un crime et de ne pas être attrapé par Leslie. Ed admet que c'était "beau"il sourit et commence à découper le corps de Kristen . Dans l'épisode 8, "Tonight's the Night": Nygma emmène le corps de Kringle dans les bois pour être enterré et faire ses adieux . Il tue un chasseur qui rencontre par hasard . Il retourne à sa voiture pour aller chercher ses instruments, planifiant de démembrer le corps du chasseur, mais quand il y retourne, il remarque que quelqu'un a volé son sandwich . Remarquant une traînée de sang, Nygma commence à suivre le suspect avec l'intention de le tuer. Dans la nuit, il rencontre par hasard une caravane isolée et en s'approchant la porte s'ouvre brusquement et Nygma est abasourdi. En remettant en arrière ses lunettes tombés, il remarque que c'est Oswald Cobblepot, blessé, faible et priant pour l'aider . Dans l'épisode 9, "A Bitter Pill to Swallow": Nygma reprend Oswald inconscient à son appartement, Oswald a peur lorsqu'il voit Nygma . Nygma décide donc de lui donner des sédatifs pour le calmer, plus tard quand Oswald se réveille, il lui dit qu'ils se sont rencontré auparavant au GCPD et lui dit qu'il ne trouvera nulle part où se cacher et qu'il va devoir rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette, Nygma dit à Oswald qu'il a commencé à assassiner des gens, Oswald demande à Nygma si il a l'intention de le tuer, Nygma dit que non et prétend alors que les meurtres l'ont changé et qu'il a besoin d'Oswald pour le guider sur son nouveau chemin comme il est un des tueurs les plus célèbres de la ville, Oswald refuse et dit à Ed que le chemin sur lequel il est, le mènera à la destruction et la douleur, le Manchot s'évanouit plus tard . Nygma enlève Leonard, un sbire de Galva, un jour plus tard, il dit à Oswald qu'il peut tuer Leonard pour pour venger de la mort de sa mère, mais le Manchot refuse et dit à Ed qu'il est fatigué et qu'il va quitter Gotham pour toujours. Edward traîne alors Leonard dans le cabinet, quand il entend Oswald fredonnant une chanson que sa mère avait l'habitude de chanter quand il était enfant, plus tard dans la nuit, Ed joue la chanson au piano, Oswald lui demande pourquoi il la joue, Ed lui pose une énigme, Oswald répond . Ed explique à Oswald qu'il l'a entendu fredonnant sous sa couettes et a supposé que la chanson avait une signification. Oswald explique alors à Ed que sa mère avait l'habitude de la lui chanter chaque nuit avant qu'il ne se soit endormi . Ed montre alors les lunettes de Kristen à Oswald et explique qu'elles ne sont plus pour lui un signe de tristesse mais de gratitude . Oswald refuse d'entendre pourquoi et continue à vouloir partir mais Ed l'arrête rapidement et lui dit que l'amour est leur faiblesse et qu'ils sont mieux sans cette faiblesse, quoiqu'Oswald soit irrité par cette remarque et saisisse un couteau et le colle sous le cou d'Ed, Ed se rattrape rapidement en déclarant que la mère d'Oswald était sa faiblesse et qu'un homme avec plus rien n'est un homme qui ne peut pas être trahi, un homme qui ne répond à personne, mais lui-même. Ed saisit ensuite le couteau des mains d'Oswald . Plus tard dans la nuit, Oswald demande où Leonard est, Edward ouvre le placard où il est et Oswald déclare que sa mère a eu l'habitude de dire qu'une fête n'en était pas une sans divertissement, auquel Edward sourit, et traîne ensuite Leonard . Dans l'épisode 10, "''The Son of Gotham''": On voit Ed au travail, parlant au Pingouin sur son téléphone portable d'une toilette bouchée, Ed raccroche rapidement car Leslie arrive et fait semblant de s'occuper de ses dossiers . Le téléphone portable de Nygma recommence à sonner, Leslie demande si c'est Kristen, Ed invente rapidement un mensonge, il parlait à son plombier et continue à dire à un autre mensonge que Kringle a quitté la ville avec l'Officier Dougherty et fond ensuite en larmes pour limiter ses soupçons. Une fois que Leslie part, il répond à Oswald réalisant qu'Oswald appelait juste pour demander où la moutarde épicée était . Dans l'épisode 11, "Worse Than a Crime": Jim Gordon se réveille et embarrassé prend conscience que Nygma et Oswald chantent . Gordon, Oswald et son équipe forment un plan pour sauver Bruce Wayne de l'Ordre de st. Dumas. Un jour plus tard Nygma retourne au GCPD où il entend une conversation entre Leslie et Barnes, il demande à Leslie de venir à son appartement pour retrouver Jim . Peu après Nygma entend la conversation entre Bullock, Lucius, Barnes et Alfred à propos de Gordon. Ed commence à glousser et ils lui demande s'il sait où Gordon est. Il essaye de les aider avec une énigme, Lucius comprend la réponse et demande à Nygma s'il parle de sa propre maison. Nygma répond à contre-coeur que oui . Dans l'épisode 12, "Mr. Freeze": Après la mort de Galavan, pendant la série de délits de Victor Fries dans laquelle il gèle les citoyens de Gotham . Nygma est vu au GCPD, faisant des "expertises" sur un flic gelé . En gelant une rose il utilise de l'azote liquide, il arrive à la conclusion que Fries utilise de l'hélium liquide . Gordon demande où ils peuvent s'en proccurer et Ed demandent pourquoi exactement . Bullock explique qu'ils ne font pas et qu'ils veulent juste savoir d'où l'hélium liquide vient, insultant Ed de crétin . On voit Ed broyer la rose et dire qu'il n'aime pas être injurié. Gordon dit à Ed de se calmer et que Bullock rigolait . Bullock quitte la pièce mais Gordon reste pour demander à Ed la nature de sa relation avec Oswald et qu'il est intrigué de savoir pourquoi il a aidé un criminel. Nygma lui dit qu'il a trouvé Oswald blessé et mourant dans les bois et qu'il l'a nourri en arrière de la santé . Leur conversation est alors stoppée quand on entend un policier criant "ON L'A!" car Oswald Cobblepot a finalement été arrêté . Quand Oswald est mis dans une cellule, Ed vient pour lui parler. Il lui demande doucement s'il va bien et si il peut l'aider, mais Oswald répond qu'il ne veut pas de son aide, cependant, il demande si Ed peut s'occuper de la tombe de sa mère de temps en temps . Quand un policier entre pour prendre Oswald il lui dit qu'il va à Arkham, en raison de la revendication précédente d'Oswald de sa folie . Dans l'épisode 14, "The Ball of Mud and Meanness": Lorsque Leslie demande à Gordon de l'aider pour retrouver Kristen Kringle, Gordon va voir Ed pour de l'aide et lui rend visite dans son laboratoire, où il travaille sur un un cadavre. Gordon demande à Ed s'il a reçu des nouvelles de Kristen Kringle récemment. Ed pose alors à Gordon une énigme : "Je suis fort suis comme une rocher, mais un mot peut me détruire, qui suis je ?" Avant la réponse à l'énigme Gordon, dit que la réponse est le silence et qu'il n'a entendu rien. Gordon dit à Ed qu'elle n'a pas encaissé ses derniers chéques, Ed demande si quelque chose de mal est arrivé. Gordon demande alors à Nygma à quoi Tom Dougherty ressemble, Nygma répond qu'il est "Pourri" et dit à Gordon que Kristen a laissé une note . Gordon demande s'il peut regarder la note, mais Ed dit qu'il n'y a pas gardé en souvenir . Avec plus rien pour continuer la discussion, Gordon part. À partir de ce moment, Edward fait de Jim un ennemi et commence à concevoir un plan pour se venger . Dans l'épisode 15, "Mad Grey Dawn": Apparitions Saison 1 : *"Pilot" * "Selina Kyle" * "Arkham" * "Viper" * "Spirit of the Goat" * "The Mask" * "Harvey Dent" * "LoveCraft" * "What The Little Bird Told Him" * "Welcome Back, Jim Gordon" * "The Fearsome Dr. Crane" * "The Scarecrow" * "The Blind Fortune Teller" * "Everybody Has a Cobblepot" * "Beasts of Prey" * "Under the Knife" * "The Anvil or the Hammer" * "All Happy Families are Alike" Saison 2 : * "Rise of the villains: Damned If You Do" * "Rise of the villains: Knock, Knock" * "Rise of the villains : Strike Force" * "Rise of the villains: Scarification" * "Rise of the villains: By Fire" * "Rise of the villains: Mommy's Little Monster" * "Rise of the villains: Tonight's the Night" * "Rise of the villains: A Bitter Pill to Swallow" * "Rise of the villains: The Son of Gotham" * "Wrath of the villains: Worse Than a Crime" * "Wrath of the villains: Mr. Freeze" * "Wrath of the villains: The Ball of Mud and Meanness" * "Wrath of the villains: Mad Grey Dawn" * "Wrath of the villains: Prisoners" * "Wrath of the villains: Into the Woods" * "Wrath of the villains: Azrael" * "Wrath of the villains: Unleashed" * "Wrath of the villains: A Legion of Horribles" * "Wrath of the villains: Transference" Saison 3: A venir... Dans les Comics Le personnage est le future Sphinx/Homme Mystère. Dans les comics, il est ultra sûr de lui et calculateur se considérant comme l'unique personne plus intelligent que le Batman. Futilités * Edward Nygma a une tasse avec un point d'interrogation faisant référence à sa manie de raconter des énigmes mais aussi à son futur personnage "Le Sphinx". * Dans les promos des épisodes, on peut voir en arrière plan sur un immeuble un point d'interrogation vert, une référence évidente au "Sphinx". * Lors de son incarcération à Arkham son numéro de détenu est le D-171 . * Il aime jouer aux jeux vidéos . Galerie Episode12.jpg GothamEdwardNygma-1-.jpg Ed nygma 1.jpg Ed nygma 2.jpg Ed nygma 3.jpg Ed nygma 4.jpg Ed nygma 5.jpg Ed nygma 6.jpg S2E09.jpg Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages Comics Catégorie:Membre du GCPD